1. Field of Invention
This invention pertains to the art of methods and apparatuses for raising and lowering window blinds and similar devices, and more specifically to methods and apparatuses for improving the safety of blinds and shades by providing an apparatus to convert multiple control cords to one pull cord and to provide an apparatus that cuts through the control cords in the event a small child or pet becomes entangled in the control cords thereby reducing the chance of strangulation.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the past, blinds and shades have used a plurality of control cords that hang down from the head rail of the blind or shade to raise and lower the blind. These cords were typically connected at the bottom. A problem can arise in that small children and pets can get tangled up in the cords, presenting a risk of strangulation.
Applicant recognized the need to develop an apparatus that would eliminate or reduce the risk of strangulation of a small child or pet in the cords of a blind without requiring engineering of new blinds or reengineering of existing blinds. Applicant also recognized the need develop the apparatus at cost effectively and providing acceptable reliability and appearance.
The present invention contemplates a new and improved cord pull apparatus which is simple in design, effective in use, and overcomes the foregoing difficulties and others while providing better and more advantageous overall results.